


Shooting Arrows

by MJLightwood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Felicity and Diggle highkey ship Olivarry, M/M, Takes place in Flash VS Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLightwood/pseuds/MJLightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver’s conversation about his training plans for Barry turns into a conversation about his feelings for the speedster that he really doesn't want to have. But with Felicity’s brilliance and Diggle’s wisdom there's really no escaping the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr. Apparently I can only write fluff at 3AM, who knew? Enjoy!

‘I might be wrong, but I don't think shooting two arrows into someone's back is going to make them like you more,’ Felicity commented.

‘I don't need him to like me, I need him to learn,’ Oliver remarked.

Felicity shook her head. ‘Say that to the constant lovestruck looks you're giving him.’ Felicity was a woman of many surprises, this won first prize for sentences that caught Oliver off guard. He wasn't able to form a coherent sentence before Felicity continued, ‘What? You're really going to deny it?’

‘Felicity, I don't like Barry Allen,’ Oliver said, his tone slowly turning into his Arrow voice.

‘You do,’ Felicity protested with a grin on her face.

Oliver shook his head with a sigh. ‘Are we ten now?’

‘You really do,’ Diggle chimed in after being quiet for so long, Oliver almost forgot he was there. He shot a glare at Diggle. Honestly, this reminded Oliver of a scene that took place in a playground when he was ten.

Oliver sighed and decided to take a sip of his coffee, he knew he was fighting a losing battle, at least his coffee wasn't going to start singing that stupid song about kissing in a tree anytime soon.

But Felicity wasn't going to let this go. ‘Oliver, the look you give Barry is something I can't even explain, but anyone can see how much you care for him.’

‘Of course I care for him, he saved my life,’ Oliver defended, trying to sound firm but failing miserably. Okay, Felicity had a point, but it didn't mean that he liked Barry, or did it?

‘The way you smile when he's around, it actually reaches your eyes. I don't think we've ever seen you that happy,’ Felicity continued. Then she turned to face Diggle, who looked way too amused at the scene unfolding before him. ‘Right, John?’

‘It’s true. I know love when I see it, Oliver,’ Diggle offered.

‘I don't love him,’ Oliver said, forcing a laugh as a last resort in his one man war to prove that he wasn't in love with Barry Allen.

Felicity rolled her eyes. ‘And that conversation you had with Barry on the roof?’ Okay seriously, how was Felicity remembering all this, or more importantly, how did she know about that conversation? ‘I overheard it,’ she explained when Oliver shot her a raised eyebrow. ‘But that's not important right now, Oliver!’ she protested before Oliver could say anything about privacy.

‘Exactly, so can we please move on to more important matters than this conversation?’ Oliver pleaded, keen to change the subject before his friends could uncover his feelings for Barry Allen that he’d tried so hard to push away for months now. He didn't need Barry as a distraction, he reasoned, it'd never work out anyway.

‘No,’ both Felicity and Diggle said simultaneously.

‘Come on, Oliver, just admit it,’ Felicity pleaded.

Oliver sighed for what seemed like the tenth time in the last hour itself. Then he stood up, he was losing this battle, and when you're losing a battle, retreat. ‘I have an appointment,’ he announced.

‘With the one and only,’ Felicity mumbled. ‘Please don't shoot him.’

‘Oliver, you deserve some happiness in your life,’ Diggle remarked before Oliver could walk away. Oliver nodded, finding himself incapable of a comeback because of course Diggle would understand, of course Diggle would know what Oliver knew deep down in his heart but was too afraid to admit. Of course Diggle knew what to say, because he always did.

When Barry finally arrived in typical late Barry fashion, Oliver caught himself smiling, and he started to see what Felicity was going on and on about. He found that Barry’s jokes weren't just annoying, they were honestly pretty funny, and it took everything in Oliver’s power to not laugh and keep a serious expression on his face.

Barry’s smile created a certain warmth in him that he tried so hard to ignore, but now he just couldn't ignore it. Felicity was right, in Oliver’s eyes, Barry was a literal sunshine.

As he eyed Barry in the distance, his target, he thought about what Felicity had said. And then he shook the thoughts out of his head as he aimed his arrow. He wasn't going to lie, he felt a little bit of guilt knowing that Barry was going to get shot in the back and that it was all his doing.

To train him, Oliver reasoned as he let the arrow fly. Sure enough, Barry caught the arrow, a smug look on his face that was honestly so adorable Oliver could barely stop a smile. He almost forgot about the two arrows and his plan until he heard Barry’s scream that shook him out of his daze.

‘You shot me?’ Barry exclaimed.

‘I heard you heal fast,’ he remarked as he pulled the arrows out of Barry’s back. Barry’s groan almost made him wince. Maybe he should have listened to Felicity because Barry didn't look like he was going to forgive Oliver anytime soon.

‘You would actually shoot me?’ Barry said, he sounded pained, and Oliver knew it wasn't because of the physical pain his arrows had caused Barry.

‘To train you, yes,’ Oliver replied, trying to sound as emotionless as possible. He didn't trust himself to meet Barry’s eyes, knowing the pain in them would be his ultimate guilt trip. Barry let out an exasperated sigh, Oliver could almost see him rolling his eyes. ‘What? You want me to kiss it better?’ Oliver mocked.

Although, he had to admit, he wasn't completely opposed to kissing Barry.

Barry stood up straighter, and Oliver knew that it was because his wounds had healed. ‘I honestly cannot believe you,’ Barry said, shaking his head.

Oliver didn't even know why he was still standing here. He would've walked away by now, leave Barry knowing that he'd gotten the message across. But then he looked at Barry, the betrayed expression on his face as the speedster rambled on and on, and Oliver understood, was finally ready to admit his feelings.

He cared for Barry Allen, and his feelings were definitely not as platonic as he thought they were.

‘-not even going to apologize?’ Barry was saying when Oliver came to his realization. ‘Oliver, you literally just shot me in the back, the least you could do is-’

He honestly didn't know which logical part of him thought it was a good idea to do this, but it was definitely too late now, he thought as he cupped Barry’s face in his hands and pressed his lips against Barry’s. To his relief, Barry kissed him back, hands gripping his waist for support.

Oliver had kissed many people in his life, but he had to admit, this felt amazing, this felt right. When he pulled away, he heard Barry’s disappointed whimper. ‘I’m sorry,’ Oliver said.

‘I wasn't expecting you to kiss it better,’ Barry commented with a nervous laugh. ‘Could you… Maybe do that again?’ Barry pleaded softly.

Oliver chucked, accepting that maybe a little happiness wouldn't hurt as he leaned forward to kiss Barry again, thanking the brilliance and determination of Felicity Smoak. This kiss felt even more amazing than the first, and Oliver was thinking that he could get used to this before they pulled away again.

‘I did shoot you twice after all, didn't I?’

‘Three times,’ Barry corrected, green eyes brighter and happier than Oliver had ever seen them. ‘You shot me in the heart too. Which kinda means you owe me one more kiss,’ Barry said with a playful shrug, trying to keep his tone steady. Oliver laughed before kissing Barry again.

Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr


End file.
